1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wobbling washing machines, and more particularly, to a wobbling washing machine and a method of controlling the same, which performs an optimal washing according to a load of laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine having a wobbling device washes laundry by causing a washboard installed on an inner surface of a bottom of a spin-drying tub to wobble.
In such a washing machine, various washing courses are preprogrammed according to materials of laundry. Where a user selects any one washing course corresponding to a material of the laundry to be washed among the various washing courses, the washing machine executes washing, rinsing and spin-drying operations on the basis of washing information set to correspond to the selected washing course. This washing information may include a rotating speed of a motor which causes the washboard to wobble, a level of wash water, washing and rinsing times, a number of rinsing times, and a spin-drying time.
In a conventional wobbling washing machine, where a washing course is selected, a washing time and a washing water level are set differently according to loads, such as the quantity and weight of laundry, to carry out washing and rinsing operations.
Meanwhile, a rotating speed of a motor is set differently according to washing courses, but it is set uniformly in the same washing course regardless of a laundry load. Therefore, where the laundry load is small, the rotating speed of the motor is unnecessarily high, whereas where the laundry load is large, the rotating speed of the motor is insufficient, thus preventing the washing operation from being suitably performed.